


Большая перемена

by Uccello_Spreo, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: К переменам лучше быть готовым





	

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть сиквел [Карнавал](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9776870).

— ...Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — сообщает Крис в дисплей ноутбука. — О таких вещах нужно предупреждать, — серьёзно произносит он, — за три недели. Письменно. И периодически напоминать, чтобы из памяти не выветрилось и не стало сюрпризом. 

— Тебе не может настолько не нравиться, — с уверенностью говорит Себастиан и похабно улыбается. Криса передергивает, и улыбка из похабной становится победной, а в глазах появляется опасный огонёк. Себастиан разглаживает усы большим и указательным пальцами, округляя рот буковкой «о». — Разве я не красавец? 

— Неописуемый, — мрачно отзывается Крис, и видеосвязь замирает, фиксируя возмущенный взгляд Себастиана на пару секунд. 

— ...ду, — звук появляется вместе с ожившим изображением, и Крис просит повторить. Себастиан подозрительно сощуривается, поглаживая усы, и говорит: — Я скоро к тебе приеду.

— О, Боже, — вырывается у Криса. — Ты уверен? Прямо из семидесятых? 

— Иди ты, Эванс.

— Я серьёзно. Путь неблизкий. 

— Эванс.

— Я о тебе беспокоюсь, — взволнованно говорит Крис, прижимая руку к груди. Себастиан приподнимает бровь, явно намереваясь убить его взглядом, но с усами это не работает. Крис сдерживает улыбку и поджимает губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

А впрочем.

— Это не усики, — начинает он, и Себастиан тут же требовательно вскидывается:

— Не продолжай! 

— ...а пропуск в трусики, — безжалостно договаривает Крис, и взгляд Себастиана явно сообщает: «Я тебя запомнил». 

— Ты меня бесишь.

— Ага.

— Я тебя придушу.

— Не-а.

— Когда приеду, — заявляет Себастиан и повторяет: — Я тебя придушу и сердце выжгу. 

— Если сможешь подняться после сна на диване. Потому что с усами на лице на кровать можешь не рассчитывать.

— А с усами не на лице? — расплываясь во все той же похабной улыбке, спрашивает Себастиан, кидая многообещающий взгляд исподлобья. Крис удерживает каменное выражение лица, и Себастиан недовольно фыркает: — Ты безжалостный сукин сын!

— Но не такой безжалостный, как ты, — отвечает Крис и потирает над верхней губой. Себастиан закатывает глаза и сдаётся:

— Я их сбрею, Эванс. Но ты не представляешь, какой за тобой будет должок.

— Эвансы всегда платят свои долги, — пафосно отвечает Крис. — Приезжай, Марио, настало твоё время.


End file.
